


Cheeky

by laurenkmyers



Series: Ballum drabbles or codas [4]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Anon prompt: Callum has totally sent cheeky photos to Ben at wrong moments knowing Ben's at work.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum drabbles or codas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Cheeky

Ben is swamped in paperwork, his day has consisted of nothing but glaring at facts and figures on spreadsheets and he is tired. He sighs, long and hard and sends a look over at Jay that says ‘I’m fed up mate’. Jay nods in sympathy and turns back to his computer screen, sighing just as loudly. 

Ben glances at the clock and decides to take one last stab at the latest deal he’d settled when his phone pings on the desk. Intrigued, Ben lifts his phone to stare at the screen. What he sees sends a shot of desire straight through his body, down his spine, and lands smack bang on his quickly hardening cock. 

***

Callum knows Ben is hard at work and wants to send him a little something to remind him what he has waiting for him at home. He is also lonely, bored, and horny as fuck. So he strips down and gets on their bed, pumping his hand along his neglected cock. Once he's satisfied he’s about to make his boyfriend come running, Callum takes out his phone and snaps a photo, sending it, and a cheeky little message to go along with it, to his boyfriend. He not-so-patiently waits for a response he knows is coming. 

***

Ben moans loudly, panics, and tries to mask it with a cough. He is so turned on he can barely think straight. _He needs to get out of here now._

Callum, the cheeky bastard, is spread out on their bed, cock hard, wet, and so painfully mouthwatering it's hard to focus on anything else. Callum knows exactly what kind of reaction a photo like that can do to Ben, and he also knows he'll inevitably come running the moment he hit 'send'. 

The caption is what really riles him up as he reads: “I really need you”. 

Ben is out the door before Jay can even question his abrupt exit.


End file.
